1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein generally relates to a display device, a display system, and a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of display device that displays images, projectors that project and display images in accordance with image data have been known in a related art. Such projectors in a related art are capable of compositing OSD (On-Screen Display) images such as menu images or message images, and projecting the composite images on main images.
In displaying an image on a projector, however, the size and shape of the image projected on a screen changes depending on a distance between the projector and the screen or an angle between the projector and the screen. For this reason, some common projectors have a function of adjusting the size and shape of the displayed image, while maintaining positions of the projector and the screen, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-142597.
With such a function, in increasing or reducing the size of a main image, it is possible to display an OSD image without increasing or reducing the size of the OSD image in order to prevent characters in the OSD image from being difficult to read.